Kirk That Hottie
by Cowgirllup
Summary: (L/L) *CH 2 UP* Lorelai goes out on that date with Kirk. How could that complicate things? hmmmmmmm
1. Saying no to Kirk is not an easy task

This is my first fan fiction. I hope yall enjoy! I was trying to think of something to write about and this popped into my head! It will take more shape in the next chapters. I actually know where I am going with this fic!! hehe  
  
Summary: (L/L) Lorelai goes out on that date with Kirk. This could certainly make things interesting now couldn't it? Hmmmmm  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah the usual, I don't own anything, if I did Luke would walk around stars hollow in the dead of winter without a shirt on ;-)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Independence Inn  
  
It was 9:00 am and Lorelai was standing at the front desk of the inn looking over some paperwork. "Michel!"  
  
Michel walked over to her looking annoyed "Do you need something?" he said in his thick French accent.  
  
"Could you get me a cup of coffee from the Kitchen?"  
  
"Lorelai you know very well that no where in my job description does it say that I am here to serve you coffee. I am an employee, not your personal assistant" Michel said still annoyed.  
  
"I'll tell Sookie to stop making those fat free corn muffins you love so much" Lorelai said half threateningly half kidding.  
  
"Would you like decaff or regular?" Michel said giving up. He could be stubborn but not as stubborn as Lorelai Gilmore.  
  
"Do you even half to ask?" Lorelai scoffed  
  
Michel just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. A couple seconds later the door to the Inn opened suddenly and Kirk walked in. "Hello Lorelai"  
  
Lorelai looked up from her work. "Oh hello Kirk can I help you with something?" she said smiling.  
  
"Actually Lorelai I wanted to talk to you about something"  
  
"Ok, I have all day" Lorelai responded sweetly  
  
"Yes well I don't, I have to be back at the video store in 20 minutes" Kirk said seriously.  
  
Lorelai nodded her head wondering why she even tried to attempt to Humorize the situation "Ok Kirk"  
  
Kirk looked at her for a second. "Actually could we talk over there?" He pointed to the couch that they had their last talk on, "I love those cushions."  
  
"Yes Kirk we can talk over there," she said as she followed him over to the couch and sat down "What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well Lorelai as you probably already know, the grand opening of the Soda Shoppe is tomorrow and well I was wondering if----"  
  
Lorelai cut him off, knowing what he was about to ask, "Kirk I thought we already went over this, I can't go out with you."  
  
"Yes I know but I thought you know since you're going to be there, and I'm going to be there," He thought for a second, "Well ill be serving the customers, but I mean were both going to be there, so I thought we could maybe go together."  
  
Lorelai closed her eyes for a minute and tried not to let her frustration show. "Ok Kirk, Ill go with you."  
  
Kirk looked surprised "Really? Lorelai thank you!" He stood up and then looked back down at her "You're sure you are over that cold right?"  
  
Lorelai sighed, "Yes Kirk I'm sure I'm over my cold" she said wishing she wasn't.  
  
Kirk let out a relieved sigh "Ok then. My mother can pick you up. And I thought maybe we could go to Luke's before the opening and get something to eat."  
  
Lorelai looked up at Kirk quickly "Why don't we eat at Al's?" she said. She definitely didn't want to go to the diner and risk getting picked on by Luke for the rest of her life.  
  
"Alright then." Kirk said walking out. "Ill see you tomorrow"  
  
"Ok Kirk bye" Lorelai said and as soon as he was out the door she let out a deep sigh, "SOOKIE!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
The Next Morning at the Gilmore House  
  
"Mom!! Wake up!" Rory said walking into Lorelai's room.  
  
"5 more minutes" Lorelai said half asleep  
  
"You said that 20 minutes ago. Listen, the ducks are quacking, that means its time to get up!!" Rory pointed to the quacking alarm clock and pulled the pillow out from underneath her mother's head.  
  
"I don't want to get up!" she said pulling the blanket tight against herself.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well besides the obvious, if I get up, that means that I am admitting that it is morning, which means that today is the opening of the Soda Shoppe, which means I have a date with Kirk."  
  
Rory nodded her head knowingly, having heard all about Lorelai's encounter with Kirk the day before.  
  
"How could I say yes to Kirk?" she continued, "I mean *Kirk*"  
  
Rory laughed, "I don't know. You're the crazy one, you tell me."  
  
"Ughhh"  
  
"Why did you say yes to Kirk anyways?" Rory asked confused.  
  
"I felt bad! I mean he needed at least *someone* to add to his list!"  
  
"His list?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yes his list, list of people he's gone out on dates with. You know, yours would include Dean and Jess, mine would include Christopher, Roon-even though I regret that one, Max, Paul, George Clooney, and Bradd Pitt." Lorelai Explained  
  
Rory nodded her head, "Ahh I see" she said in an amused tone  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me mother?" Rory asked teasingly  
  
"Oh yes Rory I'm pregnant. It must have just slipped my mind" Lorelai said sarcastically eyeing her daughter.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes "As long as you're not married."  
  
"That's my girl!"  
  
"I meant about Kirk"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think someone has the hots for Kirk," Rory said teasingly  
  
"Oh yes, he turns me on so much whenever I think of him I just-"  
  
"Ok mom eww" Rory cut her off  
  
"I knew that would shut you up."  
  
"Ok you win, now get up and take a shower" Rory stated looking through Lorelai's closet trying to find something for her to wear.  
  
Lorelai looked over at her, "Why do I have to take a shower? I just took one last night."  
  
"Well you need to look pretty for Kirk" Rory said grinning.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Or else he wont kiss you at the end of your date!"  
  
"Evil Daughter!" Lorelai responded.  
  
"And I know how much you are counting on him kissing you"  
  
"Rory!!!"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Luke's Diner  
  
Lorelai stood outside Luke's looking at Rory threateningly, "Now you better not say anything to Luke about this! If you do I'll never hear the end of it." She said as they walked inside and took a seat at the counter.  
  
Rory just looked at her mother mischievously as Luke walked over to them.  
  
"Rory Don't!" Lorelai said pleading.  
  
"Don't what?" Luke asked confused, looking at them both.  
  
"Don't umm" she frantically searched her mind for some excuse, "Don't eat to much here, because we need to save some room for our Egg Creams at the Grand Opening today."  
  
"Don't remind me of that stupid thing." Luke said gruffly.  
  
"Speaking of the Grand Opening today," Rory said eyeing her mother evilly "are you excited about your date with Kirk today mom?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"You're going out with Kirk?" Luke said surprised.  
  
"We want Pancakes and coffee!" she told Luke trying to avoid his question then glared at her daughter.  
  
"Why the hell are you going out with Kirk?!"  
  
"Because he just turns me on so much." Lorelai stated.  
  
Luke just shook his head, "Make sure you wear the short skirt."  
  
"Pancakes! Now!"  
  
"I head Kirk was a leg man."  
  
"Luke!"  
  
Laughing, Luke went to go fill their orders singing 'Love is in the Air' as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
"You are dead!" Lorelai told Rory as soon as he was out of their view.  
  
Rory just stared at her mother innocently.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: This was a short chapter I know, but its just sort of an introduction. More L/L coming up!! And I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. I don't have a beta reader right now, but am working on getting one.  
  
I have the next chapter halfway written. I am just loving my plot line hehe. You guys are just going to have to wait to find out what happens!! I assure you it will be L/L  
  
And now for the part you've all been waiting for! Or rather *I* have been waiting for. The part where you click that little light blue button and review!!!! Ya'll are the whole reason I am writing so give me your feedback!! And make sure you tell me what I can do better.  
  
Can someone tell me how to do Italics and bold? I thought it was b and I but I guess not. I hate using those *stars* 


	2. I Kissed Kirk?

A/N hah well this is like the 20th time I've rewritten this chapter. No matter what I do I don't like it so just bear with me folks!

I'd like to say thanks to the following people! (In chronological order of course!) Gemini21, Jacey925, Sailor Grape, Melissa Larkin, and PaceysLilMcPhee! Yall make me feel so loved. 

And a special shoutout to 3 special people (unrequited rules oh yeah!) LL4ever, dodger1838, Luke-Lorelai-Ash,  "Damn that Momma Kim!"

And another shoutout to **Moswen** because she needs to update! Hehe.  I checked out that site. Rofl that was some funny stuff.  "Redheads against Redism!" Oh yeah!  I'm happy to say ive never been called 'GingerNuts' *Knock on wood* hehe update soon because I can't get enough!__

******************************************************************

It was about 11:00 AM and Lorelai was waiting for Kirk and his mom to arrive when she heard a cow mooing.  "Rory? Do you hear that?" she yelled to her daughter.

Rory suddenly appeared from the kitchen, "What is that?" she asked confused.

"Is there a cow in the back yard?" 

"Mom it's coming from the door." Rory stated pointing to the door.

Lorelai suddenly jumped up, "Oh! It's the doorbell." Lorelai said sheepishly.

"Our doorbell moos?" Rory asked walking over to the door.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, I got a mooing doorbell.  It came in a package with the quacking alarm clock." Lorelai said happily.

"Oh god," Rory said as she opened up the door, "Oh hey Kirk!" 

Kirk stood on the front door holding a bouquet of flowers.  He was dressed in a black suit and tie.

"Hey Kirk!" Lorelai said walking over to the door.  She saw his suit and looked down at her own clothes: a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said 'Hot Mama' on it, and suddenly felt guilty for not taking the date seriously like Kirk had.

"Here Lorelai, these are for you."  He said giving her the flowers.

"Oh how sweet, let me just get some water to put them in."  She said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok, but hurry up because my mom is waiting." He said as he gestured out towards a green van that was parked in the driveway.

Lorelai searched through her cabinets for a vase, finally giving up and settling for a coffee mug, "There, that'll have to do for now." She said filling it up and putting the flowers in.

Rory just smiled up at Kirk, not knowing what to say as Lorelai walked back over to the door putting her jacket on, "Bye babe," She said kissing her daughter on the forehead, "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

Rory rolled her eyes; "I'll try not to" she said as they walked out the door and to the van, "Oh and make sure you're back by 1! You promised you would help me remember?" Rory yelled smiling.

"Yep! I'll be back by then." She said before getting in the van.

**************************************************************************

Later at the Soda Shoppe 

"Oh this is so much better," Lorelai said sipping her egg cream, "If I ever eat at Al's again I think I might shoot myself." 

Kirk was behind the counter serving customers, but talking to Lorelai as he was doing it.  "I like Al's.  He has lots of equal there. Luke never has enough."

Lorelai grinned rolling her eyes, "Eww"

 They sat in silence for a couple minutes not having anything to talk about.  All the sudden Kirk looked at her "So, Lorelai…What's up?" Kirk asked nervously not knowing what else to say. 

Lorelai looked up at Kirk surprised, "Um nothing much here Kirk, what's up with you?" She said amused.

"Nothing"

"Awesome" Lorelai said surprised that she couldn't think of more to say.  Lorelai Gilmore was never at a loss of words.  This was certainly one for the record books.

"You'll have to forgive me Lorelai, I don't go on many first dates.  I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the whole first date scene.  I don't even know what to talk about."  Kirk said seriously.

Lorelai smiled, "Well Kirk you're in luck because I am the queen of first dates."

"Then what do people usually talk about to get the awkward feeling to go away?"

"Usually on a first date we talk about what we do and about our lives." Lorelai said.

"Ok then.  What do you do for a living?"

Lorelai looked at Kirk oddly, "Kirk you know what I do, I manage the Inn."

"Oh right," he replied then sighed, "This is still awkward.  I know everything about you already.  What should we do now?"  He asked.

"Actually Kirk, you know what I need to go." She said checking her watch. "It's almost one."

"Oh ok, Goodbye" Kirk said slowly.

"Goodbye Kirk, I had a wonderful time."  She said in the sweetest voice she could muster up.

"See you later."  He said 

Lorelai got up to leave but before she could get out the door he asked her another question.  "Oh and Lorelai?"  He asked

"Yes?" she asked

"Would it be totally out of line if I kissed you right now?'  He asked hopefully.

"Yes Kirk it would."

"Oh ok, that's what I thought."  Kirk said not bothering to hide his disappointment.

Lorelai simply turned around and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Bye Kirk."  She said as she walked out the door.

Kirk was too busy doing a little victory dance to notice Lorelai wince as she walked out.

***************************************************************

The Next day at Luke's Diner 

Lorelai walked in and sat down at the counter as Luke walked over to her.

"Hey" Luke said

"Hey Lukey"

"Don't call me that." He said annoyed.

"Why not Lukey?"

"So How was your date?"  Luke asked teasingly.

"What date?"

"With Kirk"

"Who's Kirk?"

"The Kirk you went on a date with."  Luke said getting frustrated.  

"I had a date?"

"Yes!"

"With who?"

"Kirk!" Luke sighed knowing he wouldn't win this one.

"Kirk who?"

"Lorelai stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Lorelai!"

"That's my name don't wear it out."  She smiled one of her trademark smiles that could have made Luke melt right then and there.

"Coffee?" he asked giving up on the whole date thing.

"Of course."

"Too bad"  

"LUKE!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."  Luke said proudly giving her some of her own medicine.

"Meany" she scoffed as she grabbed the mug and coffee pot out of his hands and poured herself a cup.

"Hey!"

"That's my name don't wear it out!" she smiled.

"That's not your name."

"Ill take a doughnut too," she said grinning as she handed the pot back to him.

He took a doughnut out of the display and tossed it to her.  "Here take your damn doughnut."

"Aww you're so sweet" she said as she took a bite.

"Shut up" he grunted.

*********************************************************************

A Couple Days Later 

****

It was 9:00 in the morning and Lorelai sat on the couch drinking coffee and watching Regis and Kelly when the phone suddenly rang.

Rory sat on the other end of the couch reading, "Its your turn," she said not looking up from her book.

Lorelai scoffed,  "how is it _my_ turn? I got it last time. Anyways you're closer." She said proudly.

Rory rolled her eyes as she got up to answer the phone.  "Hello? Oh hi Kirk."

When Lorelai heard it was Kirk on the other line, she looked at Rory and waved her arms "No no!  I'm not here!"  She whispered.

"Yep Kirk she's right here," Rory said ignoring Lorelai's protests.

"Evil" she whispered again as she brought the phone to her ear,  "Hi Kirk! Wow I was just about to call you."

"Yes Hello Lorelai I was just wondering how you thought our date went the other day."  He asked on the other line.

"Our date? It went good, why do you ask?"  She said nervously.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do it again this Saturday."

"Actually Kirk you know what I cant," she said, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, really.  Why not?" Kirk asked confused, "I thought you said we had a good time."

_'Oh shoot_' Lorelai thought as she tried to think of an excuse, "We did, but Kirk I'm seeing someone else.  We just got together yesterday.  I meant to tell you but I never got a chance.  I'm really sorry." She sighed wondering how she was ever going to get herself out of this one.

"Oh, someone else? Well Lorelai I guess I understand.  I mean you can't change the way your heart feels." Kirk said a little disappointed, which just made Lorelai feel even worse for lying to him.

"Right Kirk.  I just want to tell you that I really did have a good time.  And even though I really wanted to go out on another date with you, I can't ignore my heart."  She said nervously hoping he wouldn't see right through her lie.

"Ok then.  But Lorelai?  Who is this other guy?"

Lorelai widened her eyes trying to think of someone, "Luke" she quickly blurted out the first man that came to her mind.  "It's Luke, I'm dating Luke."

*****************************************************************

A/N: hehe and the excitement begins! I hope you liked this chapter.  If you want to find out how Luke reacts to this then keep reading!

The scene with Luke was there for no real purpose, just to (*ding ding* you guessed it!) fulfill your javajunkie needs!

I need to give credit to where it is due.  That 'Hot Mama' T-shirt Idea wasn't mine.  I read it in a fic by **Connecticut Junkie** and I used it because I can totally picture Lorelai wearing a shirt like that. 

Ahhh when I began this chapter I had a whole bunch of comments to put in here but now that I'm done I cant think of anything I was going to say =( next time I will write them down as I think of them so I can remember hehe

AND: I'm sorry about the spacing! I can't figure out why its like that but ill try to fix it in later chapters =)

 I just need to say one more thing.  I hope I got the seriousness of Kirk portrayed right in this story.  I'm trying to depict him the way the show does [serious, not-capable-of-laughing-at-a-joke, unhumorous (is that a word?)].  It works well in some places, others not so well but I hope yall got the overall idea.__


End file.
